SD Gundam:blasted to the past
by GundamCat
Summary: the gundams get in a fight on the new machine bellwood made..and get blasted to...stone age!..Rated T..for violence between the gundams..such as slapping each other etc...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

AN:"..hi..don't own anything k..on with the story!" 

Bellwood:'ok yaw..just step onto the platform there..and we can begain"

Baku:'what is this again?"

Bellwood:'it my new improve dimensional gate..since we have had spare time since we defeated the dark axis"

the 3 gundams step on to it

Zero:'so what does this one do"

Bellwood:'not sure realy..it should have some new features though"

Baku:'you mean a gate with bonus features?'

Bellwood:'uh..yeah..lets go with that"

Capt:'bellwood..are you sure this is safe"

Bellwood:'adsolutly!..just do what i say k?"

as bakunetsu looked around his shoulder bumped in to Zero's,Zero puches him back

Baku:'hey!"

Baku puches him..then zero does the same..then they start a big fight

Captain rolled his eyes

Capt:'what a bunch of over grown.."

Baku thrw a punch..Zero dodged it..and it hit the back of Captain's head..

Capt:'what the..all RIGHT THATS IT!"

Captain get in the fight..Bellwood looks up from the buttens he was pushing..

Bellwood:'whoa whoa hey guys you might hit a lever or somthing"

just as Bellwood said that Bakunetsu fell back up against a lever..suddenly there was a bright light

when the light faded..the gundams where gone...

Bellwood:'oooooo..im in trouble now!"

in a different place..and time...

in a bright light they came and then it disapeared..

Captain had one hand on Zeros thowt holding him back while his other foot was holding Bakunetsu down..as Bakunetsu had a strong grip on Zeros leg

they suddenly stop shouting at each other..as their eyes looked around them..lots lots of trees with vines..and strange plants..

they let go of each other

Baku:'ok..what happened?"

Zero:'it looks like we're in a jungle.."

Capt:'strange..."

Bakunetsu and Zero turned to face Captain..then they both went wide eyed as they looked behind him..Captain noticed their expression

B,Z:"00!

Capt:'what is it.."

Zero:'wha..wha..what is that"

he shakily lifts his hand pointing a finger to what was behind Captain..

Capt:'what"

Captain turned around..a large T-Rex looked down at him..Captain eyes grew twice their normal size

Capt:'don't..move.."

it snorted in Captain's face..making his eyes fogg up

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Z,B,C:"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Capt:'RUN!"

they begain to run as the T-rex chased them..

Baku:'godzilla!..GODZILLAAAAAAAAAA!"...yelling in a high pitched voice

The gundams ran towards a crack they spotted in the side of some stone moutain wall..it was just large enough for the 3 gundams to fit

just as it was about to chomp down on Baku's butt who was just a screaming..the dinosour head banged into the wall..

The gundam breathed havily as the dino got back and started trying to squeeze it's head in..it roared again

baku coughed..if it didn't eat them it's breath surely could kill them

he dino shook it's head..and walked off

the gundam sigh in relief..

Zero:'what..was that..Captain?'


	2. Chapter 2

Shute looked around the base.  
"hey..has anyone seen Captain..or the others for that matter..."

Bellwood lowered his head in his shoulder..as Shute walked up to chief haro "I don't know Shute...last time i heard...they was with..Bellwood"

Bellwood choked at his name...as Shute apporched him

"hey Bellwood have your seen"  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I CONFESS!"

he falls to his knees with his arms in the air

"I was testing the new features of the transport gate..and they..they was...it was their fult they didn't listen to me!"

chief haro walked up next to Shute.  
"exactly..what happened?"

"they was goofing off..and then they was suddenly blasted off...I don't know where"

Shute gasped "What are we gonna do?"

"What are we gonna do?"Bakunetsu shouted out loud "well for one you could stop yelling so we won't be eaten" Zero said rolling his eyes

Zero looked over at Captain

"well..what are we to do,Captain"

"well...get out off this cave is the start"

Zero crossed his arms

"and go where"

Baku paniced"im not going out with that mutated lizard"  
Captain poked his head out neverously,"Well..its gone..lets move.",they all step outside

"Now where too?",pouted Baku

"Well..uh..at leasts its bright and sunny.",exclaimed Captain as he turned around to look up at the sky

Crash!Kaboom!

in the snap of a finger..it begian pooring heavly down upon them..soaking them instantly..Captain sweatdroped..as he nervously moved his eyes towards Baku and Zero..whos eyes were looking stright at him..narrowed,evil eyes..as the water driped havely down off them..

Captain let out a sheepish little luagh,"Uh..heh heh..gulp..."

"well..we know you would make a poor weather gundam"cracked Zero

"ok back to the cave!"shouted Baku as he turned back towards the cave

Kaphash!

lighting striked the top of the cave..making a boulder roll down..and drop right dab between Baku and the cave entrance..permantly blocking them from the dry and safe cave...

Bakunetsumarus eyes were bulged out from his head..as he stood there..staring at the large rock..that had been only 1 inch from landing ontop of him..then he felled to his knees as he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO",and leaned his forhead against the rock and cried..Zero shook his head..then snapped it towards Captian with his arms crossed..Captain looked up at him nevously

"What!" 


End file.
